regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 110
Recap *Inside Shenanigans, Leyla asks the party to gather spell component to get bone dust and bone shards. In exchange she will give the party free food & drinks for a month. *May suggests the party found an active bounty to get their bones. They head to the Sheriff's station and ask an almost naked Mr Muscles who is posing. Mr Muscles first suggests the general Kobold bounty. Then the Sheriff suggests the Ogre Bounty, 2 Ogre and a Ogre Mage who have been causing problems in a village south of Bergshire, Ratshire. Mr Muscles returns to posing. *After getting some hand crossbows, the party sets out from Bergshire. *The party comes across a broken down wagon and an old farmer. She is looking at her broken wagon wheel. Average Joe checks the wheel and sees it is fine. May creates a leaver. The party gets the wheel on the wagon, and uses a spike to make sure the Wheel doesn't come off again. The old lady gives them all hugs as a thanks. *An hour later Tork realises his wallet is missing. The party backtracks to the spot they last saw her. Tork also realises she wasn't a real old lady from her scent. They follow the tracks to another village. *The party find the wagon parked outside a farm. May takes his spike back. Tork knocks on the farm door, and the person inside claims the wagon isn't hers an no one has arrived in the past hour. *Average Joe hides in the back of the wagon under a tarp next to some apples. Tork & May follows a set of footprints they had into the town centre. *In the village square, a party is being set up. They don't usually weapon outsiders, especially highly armed outsiders. *Tork searches around the square. May meets Jackie is the self-appointed defender of the village. Jackie convinces May to come into her residence for sex before helping him. *Average Joe cathes the thief get into the wagon unawares. It is the 'old farmer' from earlier, without the costume. He subdues her with ther blunt end of his spear. They finds Tork's money. *The party leaves the village, with their prisoner, to fight an ogre. They have to travel four hours to get to their destination, the furthers south village around Bergshire. *In the middle of Ratshire is a Ogre, afters some planning, the ogre notices then and the combat starts. Eventually the Ogre is killed. *Tork wants to stay to kill the Ogre and Ogre Mage. Average Joe and May wants to head back. Tork makes a plan to get ready to ambush them with Average Joe many flasks of oil. *After some hours, the other Ogres don't show up. The party head back to the previous village. The next day they head back to Bergshire. *Tork and May takes a thief to Sheriff Mr Muscles. *The party grinds half the Ogre bones into bone dust and bone dust for Layla. Experience 550 exp Significant NPCs *Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans. Retired Adventurer. *Layla - Desmond's teenage daughter, student at Wogharts. *Mr Muscles, Sheriff of Bergshire. *Thief who pretends to be an old lady. *Jackie is the self-appointed defender of the village Significant Locations * Bergshire: Shenanigans, Sheriff's Station * West Grove - Two Unnamed Villages, Ratshire Category:Shenanigans Episodes